Way of the Master
Way of the Master is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. This marks the first appearance of the Jungle Mace weapon, Elephant Animal Spirit and its merging with Jungle Pride Megazord & Master Phant of the Pai Zhuq. Synopsis Camille sends out Pangolin to prepare the City for the Sky Overlord. The rangers must seek out the Jungle Mace in order to defeat Pangolin. Unfortunately Master Phant has left Pai Zhuq and no longer wants to help. Lily still has faith that the old master is still inside of the hermit. Touched by her hope, the master teachers her his techniques of the elephant. Plot The Rangers are running from Pangolin. Blue Ranger: This way! Red Ranger: Watch out! The Rangers keep running but Pangolin soon knocks them to the ground. Pangolin: You think your other fights have been tough. I'll show you tough. Yellow Ranger: Let's go. The Rangers battle Pangolin, but they cannot do any damage as Pangolin's armor is too hard. Camille arrives and tells Pangolin to forget about the brats and take care of the city. Pangolin grows to giant size. The Rangers formed their Jungle Pride Megazord and continue to battle, but they do not have much success. Flit appears next to Camille and comments on the battle, but soon gets dizzy from all the spinning. Pangolin defeats the Rangers and they are knocked out of their Megazord. Camille is very pleased. The teens go to the apartment and report to RJ about what had happened. The teens debate over what the monster was - hedgehog, an artichoke with legs. RJ tells them it is a Pangolin, and has a very strong armor. The teens don't know what to do. RJ tells them there is a weapon that is capable of cutting through steel that belongs to a former Master of the Order of the Claw. Casey tells them problem solved, all they have to do is ask. RJ tells them there is a problem. The Master has cut off all contact with the Order of the Claw and lives in a remote place in solitude. Lily is determined to get the weapon and tells RJ they are going to find the Master Phant. Camille enters the throne room of Dai Shi's lair. Dai Shi is there as well. Dai Shi is upset over the failure of the Five Fingers of Poison. Camille agrees and begins a story of how her mom always warn her of snakes. Dai Shi doesn't care. Dai Shi wants Camille to get the Overlords' bracelets. Elsewhere, the teens are walking in the forest. Theo is not having a good time as the mosquitoes won't leave him alone. The teens take a short break and then move on. They are all eager to do so, as it feels creepy in the forest. The teens do not see a cloaked figure watching and following them. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Camille gets the bracelets and then gives them to Dai Shi. Camille becomes alarm when Dai Shi tells her he plans to resurrect the Sky Overlord. Dai Shi is not worried, he has the lion spirit and that can defeat any mere hawk. Dai Shi also wants a monster to wreck the city. Camille tells him she has the perfect one, Pangolin. Dai Shi is preparing to leave, but wants Camille to keep an eye on the Rangers. He senses they are up to something. Back in the forest, the teens continue on their way. They are soon attacked by the cloaked figure. The teens fight back, but they are soon defeated. The cloaked figure tells them to get out and leaves. Elsewhere, Pangolin has found a perfect place to cause an earthquake. Camille is there as well. Camille imagines how pleased Dai Shi will be with her and it brings a smile to her face. Back in the forest, the teens reach the end and soon come across a run down hut. Theo cannot believe a former Master of the claw would live here. The teens walk towards the hut and soon enter it. The teens call out to see if anyone is inside. Master Phant answers. The teens tells Master Phant that Dai Shi has escape and they need to use his weapon. Although Master Phant is upset to hear that Dai Shi has returned, he refuses to help the teens. Theo notes a cloak on the chair and realizes Master Phant was the one who attacked them. Theo notes Master Phant is still a powerful warrior. But Master Phant does not see it that way. Master Phant is not happy with the fact after many years with the claw, they simply put him out to pasture. Nothing the teens say changes his mind. The teens leave the hut. Theo and Casey are ready to leave, having to go into the city, but Lily decides she is going to remain where she is. Lily is determined to get the weapon. Lily tells the guys to call her if they need her and then plants herself down, despite Master Phant's protests. Camille and Pangolin are in the city. Camille wants Pangolin to dig into the earth to shift the plates and create an earthquake. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger arrive. Camille battles them and has Pangolin burrow himself into the ground. Camille then morphs in her chameleon form and continues her battle. Soon several Rinshi arrive as well and battle Red Ranger and Blue Ranger. At Master Phant's hut, Lily has created a garden of flowers, Master Phant stumps out and is not happy to see the flowers. Lily thinks the place could use some cheering up. Master Phant doesn't like cheering and tells her to stop wasting her time. The flowers will just die. Master Phant goes back into his hut. Lily is suddenly knocked off her feet. Several Rinshi have arrived. Lily battles the Rinshi. Master Phant sees the battle from within his hut. It's obvious to Master Phant that Lily is having a difficult time against the Rinshi. Master Phant glances at his chest. Lily continues to battle the Rinshi when Master Phant steps out of his hut with the Jungle Mace. Master Phant yells at the Rinshi to leave his student alone. Lily has landed on the ground. Master Phant battles the Rinshi with the Jungle Mace as Lily watches in amazement. Master Phant destroys the Rinshi. Lily quickly walks up to Master Phant and he tells her they have much to do. In the city Red Ranger and Blue Ranger are kept busy battling the Rinshi and Camille, in her chameleon form. Red Ranger uses his Strike Rider during the battle. Red Ranger destroys the Rinshi. Blue Ranger had been battling Camille. Camille knocks Blue Ranger to the ground and is ready to strike when Red Ranger appears and tries to block the blow to Blue Ranger. Suddenly Yellow Ranger arrives with the Jungle Mace. Yellow Ranger stops Camille. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger tell Yellow Ranger to go after Pangolin. Yellow Ranger uses the Jungle Mace to pull Pangolin back to the surface. Pangolin is furious and grows to giant size. The Rangers form their Jungle Pride Megazord. The Rangers battle Pangolin. Camille and Flit watch from the ground. Flit makes his usual commentary. The Rangers are having a difficult time. Master Phant contacts Yellow Ranger and tells her to use his elephant spirit. The Rangers use the elephant spirit to great success. The Rangers use a new formation on the Megazord called the jungle pride megazord with elephant power formation. The Rangers destroy Pangolin. Camille is upset, but happy Dai Shi is not around to see it. Master Phant thanks Yellow Ranger for believing in him. The teens return to Master Phant's hut. They clean up the place inside and out. The place is more fitting for a Master of the Order of the Claw. Master Phant, dressed better, walks up and can't believe what they have done. The teens take him inside and Master Phant is impressed and thanks them. Master Phant tells Lily the teacher has learned from the student. Lily tells Master Phant not to forget to stay in touch, they may need him some day in the future. Master Phant reminds them all that he has the spirit of the elephant and never forgets. Elsewhere, Dai Shi has reached the place where the Sky Overlord was destroyed. Dai Shi takes out a bracelet and summons the Sky Overlord. Dai Shi wants the Sky Overlord to show him his dark ways. Dai Shi dons his armor and waits. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod *Holly Shanahan as Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson as Flit *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant *Charlie McDermott as Pangolin (voice) Notes *Camille's first morphing sequence, as opposed to instantly turning into her armored form. *First non-TV premiering episode. This premiered March 26 on the Disney XD website *Pangolin was Destroyed See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury